Pups save a play
When the pups put on a play someone or somepup sabatages it can the pups discover who is behind it or will the play have to be cancelled? it was a glamourous day in adventure bay and the pups were bored skye im so bored rubble me too evervest me three all the pups sigh when suddenly skye picks up a book and reads it zuma skye what are you reading about? skye im reading about a girl called little red riding hood who is going to visit her gran zuma is it any good? skye yes wanna read it with me? zuma yes thanks skye skye your welcome zuma rubble hey evervest wanna play i spy? evervest no thanks rubble it gets boring after a while Rubble what about play snakes and ladders? evervest ok rubble after 2 hours had passed the scene now goes to owen and rocky rocky hi owen what are you doing? owen im just upgrading my pup pad so when we go out of the lookout i can still have control even though we are not there ricky cool ill help you if you want owen ok you can now we go to chase and marshall chase hey marshall ive just had an idea marshall what is it chase? chase well we can do a play marshall yes but what about chase hmm what about little red riding hood? marshall great idea lets tell owen the pups run to find owen chase owen i have an idea owen what is it chase? chase i was thinking we should do a play on little red riding hood owen great idea chase but first i need to sort out roles pups owen needs us! when the pups get topsided chase ready for action owen owen ok pups chase has given me an idea to do a play but we need to sort out who plays who owen so i will choose skye you can play little red riding hoods grandmother skye this puppy gotta fly! owen next i'll have evervest to play the part of little red riding hood evervest ice or snow im ready to go owen ill need marshall to play the father of little red riding hood marshall ready for a ruff ruff rescue owen me myself will be playing the woodsman owen rubble i need you to play the big bad pup rubble lets dig it owen ryder will be the narrator owen rocky will be doing costumes along with zuma and chase i need you to be the director chase chase is on the case zuma ready set get wet rocky green means go when they deploy chase right scene one action ryder one day little red riding hood was walking though the woods to visit her granmother just then evervest walks on chase rocky music please rocky ok chase just as rocky plays the music track the speakers were broken on purpose rocky chase a problem has occured the speakers wont work it looks like someone has cut the wire to pevent the sound from playing chase oh no just then there is a sceam coming from skyes dressing room owen i heard skye scream chase so did i owen knocked on the door skye come in owen skye why did you scream? skye someone has sabataged my makeup owen oh no are you sure you didnt put on blue foundation by accident? skye im sure i didnt owen dont worry skye we will find whose behind this just at that moment chase shouted owens name chase owen where are you? owen im here what happened? chase evervest has fainted because someone scared her with a spider owen marshall i need you to attend to evervest marshall ok owen owen we cant go on if someone keeps on sabataging the play owen gets his pup pad owen pups to the mission room pups owens calling when they get topsided again chase ready for action owen owen ok pups we have an emergecy someone is sabataging the play first by putting blue makeup instead of red in skyes dressing room and then making evervest faint by putting a spider in front of her chase i hope we dont cancel owen we wont chase so i need chase i need you and your night vision goggles to see if you can see anything unual chase super spy chase is on the case owen i might need marshall i need you on standby in case anyone gets hurt marshall ruff ruff rescue owen i also need rocky i need you to create a trap to catch whoever is behind this rocky green means go owen meanwhile lets get this play on the road when the pups get to the chill out room owen evervest are you ok to play your role? evervest yeah owen i just didnt expect that spider to scare me thats all owen dont worry evervest me and the pups will find out who is behind this evervest thanks owen hugs owen hugs her back and they get ready to go on owen evervest ill check with chase and rocky see how they are doing evervest ok owen good luck owen thanks meanwhile with chase owen hi chase have you seen anyone suspisious yet? chase yes ive seen a dark figure and looks like he is going to pull a lever that will actvate the trapdoor owen dont worry ill apperhence him owen runs to where the figure is and stands behind it owen stop hold it right there the figure then runs owen chase hes making a run for it chase dont worry owen ive got my drone to follow him owen i see him just then the figure runs out the back and there was a ledge owen stop hold it right there! the figure removes his hood to reveal mr sanders mr sander owen we meet again owen mr sander i thought you were arrested? mr sander i was but i gave them the slip owen why are you sabataging the play? mr sander i just wanted to and nobody is gonna stop me! owen not if ive got anything to do about it! mr sanders you say another word to those peasky pooches and your life will be at an end! just then mr sanders pushes owen and owen hangs over a ledge owen chase help me! chase owen where are you? owen im hanging off a ledge hurry! just then that alerted ryder and the rest of the pups evervest owens in danger winces ryder come on pups lets save owen when ryder and the pups arrive ryder mr sanders hold it there mr sanders ryder move another step and owen will be under my control ryder no dont leave him alone! mr sander laughs and puts his feet right where owens fingers are mr sanders dont try anything funny now! ryder no dont mr sanders treads on owens hand and he is only on the other hand evervest runs inside and around back evervest grabs a microphone and switches it onto speaker mode evervest you leave him alone you big bully! mr sander right thats it mr sanders treads on owens hand and owen falls ryder skye use your helicopter to catch owen skye lets take to the sky skye then drives her heilcopter just below where owen was going to fall and catches him owen thanks skye! skye your welcome owen now strap in and enjoy the ride to the lookout when they get there ryder mr sanders how could you try to kill owen mr sanders dont care what i did jut then he runs inside but slips on some apples and lands in a trap owen perfect timing rocky but who out the apples there? evervest me i put them there to stop mr sanders mr sanders why must you pups ruin my fun? chase because we protect the law and put bad guys behind bars chase then gets his handcuffs and handcuffs mr sanders chase your under arrest for sabataging a play and attempted murder mr sander no not again chase that sorted him out for awhile owen yeah thanks pups you saved me evervest dont worry owen we didnt want anything to happen to you owen thanks evervest hugs her everst hugs him back and licks him marshall owen let me give you a checkup owen ok marshall marshall examies owen and finds nothing wrong marshall there is nothing wrong owen your ok the day ends with the pups hugging owen and then resuming the play